Touch
by Sarakerim
Summary: El deseo y la lujuria aplastan cualquier pensamiento lógico de Rose y es así como termina en la cama con Adrian. Situada en Spirit Bound.


**********T**ouch

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no pertenecen a mi sino a la respectiva autora del libro Richelle Mead, aunque espero que un día me de a Adrián.

* * *

Toca mi corazón toca, toca

Toca mi corazón con tus suaves manos

Toca**  
**

Lo último de sus ropas se cayeron, y todo mi cuerpo se ardía a la sensación de su piel y la forma en sus manos se deslizaron sobre mí. Mis necesidades físicas fueron rápidamente pisoteando toda lógica y razón. No había pensamiento, sólo nosotros, y la feroz urgencia que nos unía. Era todo ardiente necesidad y el deseo, la sensación y —Oh, mierda—.

—Que... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has cambiado de opinión? —.

—Necesitamos protección primero—, le dije. — ¿Tienes condones?-.

—Entonces, ¿tienes alguno? — Le pregunté con impaciencia. Sólo porque yo estaba en modo responsable, no quería decir que no quería sexo.

—Sí—, dijo Adrian, incorporándose también. —En mi habitación—.

Nos miramos el uno al otro. Su habitación estaba muy lejos, allá en la sección Moroi de la Corte. Se deslizó más cerca, poniendo su brazo alrededor mío y mordisqueando mi lóbulo de la oreja. —Las probabilidades de que algo malo suceda son muy bajas—. Cerré los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás contra él. Envolvió las manos alrededor de mi cintura y me acarició la piel.

— ¿Qué eres, un médico? —, Le pregunté. Se rió en voz baja, su boca besando la punta ligeramente por detrás de mi oreja.

—No, yo sólo soy alguien dispuesto a tomar un riesgo. Tú no puedes decirme que no quieres esto—.

.

.

.

Era cierto yo realmente lo deseaba, no sabía si era por amor o simple lujuria el hecho es que yo lo anhelaba demasiado, me beso de nuevo y fue como un millón de sensaciones en mi interior tan abrumadoras que yo no sabía cómo interpretarlas.

Sus manos eran tan increíblemente buenas en lo que hacían que no quería que parara, la piel me ardía de deseo, cualquier pensamiento sobre las consecuencias que este acto podría conllevar fue terriblemente desechado de mi mente cuando su lengua pasó a través de mi garganta provocándome un ronco gemido de excitación.

Yo realmente quería esto, Adrian besaba con ahincó mis labios, con desenfreno como si de ello dependiera su vida. Yo estaba tan al límite que era incapaz de pensar con claridad solo sabía que ardía todo mi cuerpo ardía, no podía esperar más. Adrian estaba tan guapo como nunca antes lo había visto, las pupilas de sus ojos estaban dilatadas y me miraban directamente como si no fuera capaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sus manos recorrieron cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, se incorporo y me miro desde arriba esperando alguna señal, tome su cabello y lo atraje hacia a mí, una vez más nuestros labios se unieron en un beso devastador. Sus caricias se tornaron más intensas repartió pequeños besos a lo largo de mi garganta y mordió el lóbulo de mi oído, clave las unas en su espalda en señal de satisfacción. Pero yo quería más. No solo era la parte física sino la sensación de estar unida a alguien emocionalmente, era difícil de explicar y ahora no tenía tiempo para analizarlo.

Quería a Adrián dentro de mí. Punto.

—Bésame— pedí con urgencia entre susurros y gemidos.

Adrian me miro como si estuviera loca y después de unos segundos respondió —Eso es lo que hago—.

—Tócame toda— replique de nuevo.

Mis palabras probablemente lo encendieron más –si es que era posible- porque de su garganta salió una especie de sonido gutural. Su mano suavemente empezó a acariciar mis pechos lentamente y con delicadeza jugando con mis rosados pezones.

—Eres hermosa increíblemente hermosa, siento que esto es más de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar— dijo con admiración, deseo, ansia, él me miraba con alguna clase de enajenamiento que yo no comprendía del todo, me sentía agobiada y muy caliente. Tomo mis pezones entre sus labios y fue más de lo que pude soportar mi entrepierna pulsaba de placer.

Completamente extasiada deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y entregarme completamente.

—Oh— gemí cuando su lengua pasó a través de mi hinchado pezón.

—Podemos parar si quieres— susurro lentamente, me pareció tierno que a pesar de su grado de excitación pensara en mí, pero francamente yo no quería hacerlo acaso ¿estaba loco? Por primera vez en mi vida acaricie un- su miembro y por toda respuesta recibí un mordisco en mi pecho.

Su grueso miembro palpitaba furiosamente, empecé a mover la mano arriba abajo suavemente. Mire a Adrián.

—Eso quiere decir que no— cuestiono después de recuperarse de la sorpresa.

—Aja— murmure acalorada, toda mi piel era fuego líquido.

Yo no quería seguir esperando mas pero aparentemente el no pensaba lo mismo y siguió jugando con mis labios, con mis pechos, abrí los ojos con asombro cuando metió sus dedos en esa parte sensible de entre mis piernas y sentí que todo eran fuegos artificiales y cohetes.

— ¡Oh Adrián! — suspire entrecortadamente, cuando entro a mi habitación nunca creí que las cosas iban a llegar tan lejos. Pero honestamente no me importaba, yo solo quería vivir el presente, olvidar y dejar atrás el pasado, Adrián era mi presente también mi futuro comprendí.

Aplicaba la presión exacta y entre jadeos y gemidos obtuve el primer orgasmo. Mis piernas eran como de gelatina incapaces de moverse y mi cerebro estaba totalmente desconectado.

Su cara estaba llena de satisfacción y un brillo especial en los ojos, yo no podía ver mi cara ahora mismo pero estaba segura que tenía una expresión tonta embelesada por la belleza de Adrian. Sinceramente estaba un poco aislada de todo. Las caricias, los besos todo era demasiado intenso y tan placentero.

Y como un fogonazo su recuerdo quemo lo más profundo de mi ser, trate con todas mis fuerzas olvidarlo, esta noche no pensaría en él ni en nadie más, solo Adrián y yo. Tenía que olvidarlo -el amor se desvanece- y al mismo tiempo la culpa marco mi rostro, yo quería a Adrián todavía no lo amaba pero sentía cariño por él. Y odiaba utilizarlo de esta manera pero me recordé a mí misma que no lo estaba haciendo, la clave de todo es que "todavía no lo amaba", pero el amor crece.

Todo pensamiento coherente se alejó de mi cuando Adrián separo mis piernas y me preparo para el momento estelar de la noche, lentamente y con cuidado introdujo su miembro dentro de mí, dolía en serio dolía a pesar de que no era la primera vez pero rápidamente el malestar dio paso al placer al puro e infinito goce. Sus ojos no dejaron de mirarme mientras su miembro entraba centímetro a centímetro dentro de mí hasta que nos volvimos uno solo. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro una sensación cálida me embargo pero trate de desecharla porque aun no estaba convencida del porque estaba teniendo sexo con Adrian al principio era solo el deseo y la pasión pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

Las embestidas empezaron lentas las sensaciones no se hicieron esperar, enterré mis uñas en su espalda y grite cuando las embestidas fueron más rápidas y profundas. El orgasmo estaba a punto de sacudirme nuevamente pero este era más intenso arquee mi espalda mientras sentía que no podía aguantarlo más.

Y entonces actué por mí misma me retire el cabello hacia un lado y le ofrecí el cuello, me las arregle para girar lentamente para que pudiera ver sus ojos, pero no dije nada. La invitación era muy obvia.

—Rose- dijo con perplejidad.

Estaba asombrado claramente pero el deseo en sus ojos era demasiado visible y fuerte como para ignorarlo.

.

.

.

Lo intentó de nuevo, su voz más firme en esta ocasión.

—Rose, ¿sabes lo que estás pidiendo? —

―Sí―‖dije con firmeza. Suavemente pase un dedo por los labios y luego lo deslice para tocar sus colmillos. Tiré de sus propias palabras hacia él. —Tú no puedes decirme que no quieres esto―.

.

.

.

Y eso fue completamente estimulante para que sus colmillos se abrieran paso en mi cuello, grite de dolor, las sensaciones eran tan fuertes e incapaces de controlar tenía la extraña sensación que volaba o algo parecido, era la pura y hermosa felicidad. Estaba tan ajena a todo. Y con una gran embestida obtuve el clímax desencadenando el suyo también. Gruño algo inentendible estaba tan complacido como yo.

Aún estaba en medio de los temblores del orgasmo pero Adrián no se detuvo ni redujo el ritmo de las embestidas provocándome el tercer orgasmo de la noche.

Si antes había sentido fuegos artificiales ahora eran una tormenta un millón de veces más grande. El éxtasis recorría cada fibra de mi ser, enviando olas de placer a través de todo mi cuerpo, esto era demasiado bueno. Demasiado perfecto. Demasiado todo…

Cielos acababa de tener sexo y había dado sangre, ahora entendía más o menos porque era un tema tabú, fue glorioso. Incapaz de moverme o hacer algo me perdí en la calidez de sus brazos y poco a poco fui recuperando la cordura me tomo un tiempo, bastante más tiempo que cuando había dado sangre en otras ocasiones, pero bueno ahora había tenido relaciones sexuales también.

Estaba un poco en estado de shock, convencida de que esto había sido tan profundo y emocional que simplemente no podía hacer nada, pensar en nada. La bruma que se abría paso hacia mí era demasiado intensa.

―Tranquila creo que he tomado más sangre de la que deberían, ahora mismo te deben estar creciendo alas o algo parecido― me reí de su comentario, no estaba tan alejado de la verdad.

―Wow eso fue tan…

―Perfecto, maravilloso, increíble―completo Adrián después de unos segundos.

―Si―exclame.

―Esto ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca― susurro Adrián contra mi boca lo atraje hacia a mí y lo bese, fue un beso lento y tranquilo pero demostraban todo lo que sentía. No lo amaba pero rayos ahora mismo sentía como si lo hiciera. Completamente loco pensé.

Le dedique una mirada somnolienta, mañana lidiaría con las consecuencias hoy solo quería estar con Adrián envolverme en sus brazos, sentir su calor. No sabía si era lo correcto pero ahora no pensaría en eso.

―Duerme pequeña dhampir― su voz se hizo cada vez más lejana mientras me acariciaba ociosamente, estaba cansada así que me entregue al mundo de los sueños. Probablemente fue la mejor noche de sueño que tuve nunca.

* * *

_Hey pues nada yo realmente quería leer esto en el libro pero no se pudo. Adrian yo te consuelo no importa como, algo se me ocurrirá lol. _

_Por cierto lo que esta entre puntos son las partes que si están en el libro, lo demás me lo invente yo porque bueno me encanta Adrian y todo eso._

_En fin pues espero que les haya gustado y ante cualquier duda, critica, aclaración o lo que sea no duden en dejar sus reviews._


End file.
